En la Taberna
by Vicus Riddle
Summary: Harry se encuentra en un bar durante su búsqueda de los Horcruxes, no se puede quitar de la mente a cierta pelirroja, y el tabernero no hace nada para ayudarlo...


En la Taberna

La oscura taberna "La cabeza de puerco" estaba casi vacía. Solo se encontraban el cantinero con mal olor que frotaba unos vasos con un trapo sucio y un joven de cabellos azabaches que estaba cabizbajo bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla. Miraba al pueblo a través de una de las ventanas, jamás lo había visto tan abandonado. Sus casas ya comenzaban a adquirir el aspecto lúgubre de la Casa de los Gritos y una eterna neblina parecía haberse adueñado de las calles que en otras épocas rebosaban con estudiantes de la famosa escuela que estaba allí.

El joven divagaba con su mente y parecía algo aturdido y desconsolado. Lo cierto era que estaba pensando en una pelirroja que lo había hecho la persona más feliz del planeta. Estaba reviviendo cada momento que habían tenido juntos. Las tardes junto al lago tirados en el pasto riéndose de chistes estúpidos, las prácticas de quidditch volando alegremente olvidándose que estaban entrenando, las largas noches de insomnio en la sala común ayudándose a hacer los deberes, los días de lluvia en la habitación de los menesteres… Podía recordar sus suaves labios rozándole la piel enviando escalofríos incontrolables a todo su cuerpo, su sedosa cabellera que le caía en cascada enmarcando su hermoso rostro alegre, su perfume a jazmines que era tan intoxicante como cualquier droga capaz de dejarlo embobado. Habían sido las semanas más placenteras de su vida, todo gracias a ella. Pero frente a la inminente muerte de Dumbledore no podía seguir pretendiendo que todo estaba bien. Tenia que darle un fin a la profecía, tenia que ir tras el responsable de haberlo separado de todos los seres que él quería. No tuvo otra opción que volver a sacrificar su propia y egoísta felicidad…

El tabernero lo miraba de reojo.

– Eso debe ser el suspiro de un corazón roto, muchacho – le dijo el anciano mientras se acercaba con un vaso en una mano y una botella con alguna extraña bebida en la otra.

El joven hizo un leve movimiento, pero siguió mirando hacia afuera.

– ¿Entonces le han roto el corazón, eh? – apoyó el vaso y lo colmó con el liquido oscuro. – Bebe, esto te hará bien.

El muchacho no lo tocó.

– Vamos, – insistió, – solo es Coca Cola. – Aclaró, y el joven reaccionó con asombro.

– Pensé, que en las tabernas se curaba todo con alcohol. – Contestó mientras olfateaba el contenido del vaso para cerciorarse que había recibido una bebida muggle, a pesar de estar en una taberna de magos.

– No me ofenda, señor Potter, aquí hay toda clase de bebidas, si lo prefiere, acabo de recibir aguardiente de troll, es bastante potente. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Si hubiese visto el efecto que tuvo en el duende que se acaba de ir…

– No, esta Coca Cola esta bien – contestó mirando por primera vez al viejo de aspecto gruñón, quien se sentó sin permiso en la misma mesa que el joven. Lo contempló mientras se acomodaba. Su barba gris desarreglada tenía nudos y costras negras.

– Supongo que no quiere hablar de la rompecorazones que lo tiene tan consternado. – A pesar del aspecto andrajoso, notó un extraño brillo conocido detrás de sus ojos, parecía curiosidad.

El joven carraspeó y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana. Estaba medio molesto que el viejo se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos. Después de todo, no era solo la pelirroja quien lo tenía así.

– Haber, – tosió el hombre mientras buscaba en un bolsillo un anotador pequeño. – Me pareció haberlo puesto por aquí… – se hablaba a sí mismo. De repente se levantó y fue hacia un cuarto que había en el fondo. Lo escuchó gritar.

– ¡Caléndula! ¡Devuélveme ya mismo mi anotador o cobrarás! – escuchó unos golpes y como unos graznidos que lo alertaron, veía cómo se zarandeaba la pared de madera con fuerza. – Aquí esta – le anunció al volver, sacudiéndose unos pastos resecos que le habían quedado en el pelo y en la barba.

El muchacho vio como el hombre buscaba algo en su anotador.

– ¡Aquí esta! – dijo aliviado y el joven lo miró dudoso. – ¿No me vas a preguntar que encontré?

– ¿Qué encontró? – cuestionó sin ganas.

– Mi anotador, pues – contestó agriado automáticamente y volvió a la tarea de fregar con el trapo sucio los vasos.

El joven quedó perplejo con la reacción del hombre. Era medio loco. Tendría que haberse quedado afuera con su capa de invisibilidad. Pero el cansancio le pareció demasiado grande y entró a la pequeña taberna hedionda, para poder sentarse.

Era la tarde de un lunes sombrío. Todavía no había terminado el verano, pero el clima solo daba señales de querer estar en otoño invernal. Probablemente debido a que la cantidad de dementores se había multiplicado.

El viejo volvió a acercarse y se sentó con el joven. Tenía el trapo sucio en una mano, en la otra tenia el anotador abierto y le dijo sin dejar de mirar en el cuadernillo:

– Eras el favorito de mi estúpido hermano… – suspiró preocupado – Lo echo mucho de menos. – dijo mas para sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza. – Le prometí que te echaría un vistazo de vez en vez y que si necesitabas del consejo que él ya no te puede brindar, que hiciera un esfuerzo y te hablara. Fue una de las pocas veces que me habló seriamente. – Lo escudriñó y el joven sintió que estaban tratando de leerle la mente, por lo que bajó la vista y tomó un poco de Coca Cola.

– Le agradezco su preocupación, pero estoy bien. – Terminó el vaso de Coca y el tabernero se levantó a buscar otra bebida quien sin preguntarle le echó en cantidad. Esta era diferente, color rosa y espesa, olía a frutilla.

– Yogurt bebible de fresa, – le señaló y el joven lo miró con mayor curiosidad pero no hizo ninguna pregunta.

Paso un largo rato de silencio incómodo. Miraba hacia el reloj, pero sin tener apuro.

– ¿Por que no hay otros clientes? – preguntó finalmente.

– ¿Dónde?

– Aquí, – reprochó molesto, – ¿Dónde están los demás clientes? Siempre hay gente aquí

– Bueno, no se… – encogió sus hombros y volvió a consultar su anotador. – ¡La Weasley, esa es la que te tiene con esa cara de espanto!

El joven se sobresaltó y sintió sus mejillas ponerse rojas como un tomate. ¿Quién se creía que era para entrometerse en su vida? ¿Quién le dio la confianza?

– ¡Estoy en lo correcto! – Se sosegó orgulloso – Perfecto… – Notó que el muchacho se levantaba para irse. – ¡Perdón, no quise disgustarlo! No lo molestaré más.

El muchacho desconfiado, pero resignado por no tener otro lugar a donde ir se volvió a sentar y entró una cabra enloquecida que era perseguida por broches para colgar la ropa. Sin querer lo golpeó al anciano y le tiró el anotador en el suelo.

– ¡Caléndula! ¡Te dije un millón de veces que te alejaras de mis cosas! – Empezó a correr tras la cabra intentando capturar los broches.

Finalmente el muchacho sonrió y escuchó decir las mil y una atrocidades de la boca de ese anciano. El tabernero le pegó una patada a la cabra y esta salió corriendo a la habitación del fondo, luego recogió su anotador y el joven atisbó unos garabatos como nada que hubiese visto antes en su vida dibujados en él.

– Por un momento pensé que Caléndula era su esposa. – le dijo y el anciano lo miró sorprendido.

– Nunca me casé, – aclaró secamente, pero sacudió la cabeza y se acarició la barba, pensativo. – Mi hermano estuvo casado por un corto tiempo. Él estaba muy enamorado de la chica, pero justo eran tiempos como estos, tal vez peores, no lo se, no leo el periódico. Y la chica se batió en una horrible batalla con el loco muerto por poder de esos días y salió perdiendo… Por supuesto que mi hermano salió a vengarse y se deshizo de él.

El joven entendió la mitad de lo que le había dicho el anciano, pero pareció haber comprendido la idea general.

– Creo que me sucede algo similar en este momento, pero no me gustaría que ella fuera a terminar así… – dijo casi en agonía.

– No, en tu caso es diferente, es o tú o Voldemort… escuché la profecía. – respondió en tanto tomaba asiento frente al muchacho.

Harry Potter sacó su varita a la velocidad de la luz para apuntarlo. No podía creer lo que le acababa de decir.

– ¿Quién es usted? – lo amenazó con fuego en los ojos.

– Tranquilo, Potter, baja la varita. – Carraspeó – Recuerda cuando Albus tuvo la entrevista con esa simpática profesora, fue aquí, bueno, en uno de los cuartos, que predijo el fin de Voldemort. Pensé que él te había contado mejor las cosas.

El joven de ojos verdes brillantes se volvió a sentar pero siguió sosteniendo la varita. Por un momento pensó que era una trampa. Terminó de beber el yogurt y el anciano sacó de un bolsillo una petaca y le sirvió un líquido transparente.

– ¿Y esto que es?

– Agua

– ¿No será aguardiente?

– Potter, me ofende de una manera que no creí posible. – Se puso una mano en el corazón como si estuviese dolido, – Yo jamás miento.

Harry Potter elevó ambas cejas en incredulidad. No cabían dudas que al viejo le faltaban unos cuantos tornillos. Pero le caía bien. Por lo que no se quejaba por la atención.

– Leí en el diario que hace unos días tuvo problemas con unos mortífagos. – le comentó el joven intentando indagar un poco.

­ – ¿Los mortífagos? ¿Y quien los conoce? – No se avergonzaba de no saber que pasaba en el mundo. O tal vez se hacia el ignorante. Volvió a percibir el brillo detrás de sus ojos y arriesgó su suerte:

­ – ­­­­Aquí tiene, – puso dos galeones en la mesa y el hombre los tomó en seguida.

– Te refieres a Dolohov y Carrows, estaban planeando asaltar a los Patil. Pero no debería preocuparse por eso, los aurores están al tanto de eso. – Harry asintió, asombrado que unos galeones compraran esa clase de información. Pensó que solamente ocurrían en los policiales muggles.

Tomó el agua que le había dado y le agradeció cuando su vaso se llenó con más agua.

– ¿Escuchó hablar últimamente de objetos antiguos de gran valor relacionados con Hogwarts?

El hombre no le respondió. Simulaba no haberlo escuchado, hasta que Harry apoyó cinco galeones.

– Nada directamente relacionado con el colegio. Mundungus Fletcher me quiso vender un hermoso colgante con una S muy parecida a la insignia de Slytherin. Ya se lo había visto al pequeño de los Black. No recuerdo su nombre, tal vez lo tengo en mi anotador. Pero no tuve mucho interés en comprarlo igualmente. Creo que todavía no consiguió quien lo aceptara.

El muchacho quedó pensativo por un momento. No quería pensar en los Horcurxes en ese momento. Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger estaban haciendo la tarea por él. Por eso lo habían arrastrado hasta Hogwarts para que pudieran leer y averiguar quien era R. A. B.

Él no los acompañó por cobarde que era. Podía enfrentar a mil Voldemorts y a una horda de mortífagos. Pero extrañaba a su pelirroja tanto que temía verla. Temía sucumbir ante su mirada preocupada, sus ojos inquisidores. Temía ver sus finos labios rojos y morderlos violentamente con besos reprimidos. Temía percibir su rico perfume a flores silvestres y caer rendido en él, caer rendido a la voluntad de ella. Ya le había resultado suficiente tortura verla centellando en su vestido durante el casamiento de Bill Weasley.

Ginny estaba en Hogwarts estudiando. Esperando cumplir sus diecisiete años para volverse a su casa y ver tras qué peligro andaba él, cosa que no se lo iba a permitir. Porque si quería tener una mínima ventaja sobre Voldemort, debía concentrarse en las batallas que iba a enfrentar su destino. Debía olvidarse de Ginny Weasley. Pero por más esfuerzo que hiciera en intentarlo, sus pensamientos siempre retornaban a ese círculo vicioso en donde se sentía prisionero.

– No tienes esperanzas, – el tabernero interrumpió sus pensamientos, – en lugar de suspirar tanto, ve a verla y háblale. No te escapes de algo que puede darte felicidad.

– Pero no me lo perdonaría si le pasara algo por mi culpa, – se quejó dolido, – no puedo exponerla a esta pesadilla que es mi vida.

– Yo no te dijo que vayas a pedirle que se una a tus empresas, ni mucho menos que la obligues a exponerse. Yo solamente me refería que intentes ser tu amigo.

Harry gimió en exasperación y frustración.

– Ya veo, – continuó el anciano, – no crees en la posibilidad de una amistad entre un hombre y una mujer. Aparte la Weasley es demasiado linda para su propio bien. Cualquier muchacho estaría mas que agradecido que la hayas dejado libre.

Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

– No seria capaz de hacer eso… – susurró, no creyendo lo que estaba diciéndole. – Y, si desea salir con algún otro, entonces lo aceptaré siempre que ella sea feliz.

El hombre comenzó a reírse y su carcajada parecía hacer eco en la taberna. Harry observó su vaso desconsoladamente.

– Tus palabras son muy nobles, – decía entre risas, abrazando su estómago de tanto reírse. – Sin embargo, ni tú eres capaz de creerlas. Eres mas transparente que cualquiera de mis vasos, se te ve en la cara que no podrías soportar que ella estuviese con otro muchacho.

– ¡No importa, no quiero hacerle daño! – dijo en un arrebato que sorprendió al tabernero.

– Mira muchacho, yo no soy un experto en estas cosas, pero mi hermano me dijo que tu gran ventaja contra Voldemort era tu capacidad de amar. No se qué diablos significará eso, pero estoy seguro que la Weasley te puede ayudar a resolverlo.

Esta vez, Harry levantó su vista con intriga. Abus Dumbledore le había dicho eso una y otra vez a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts. De repente su mente hizo un clic y no solo recordó la foto que Moody le había mostrado de la Orden del fénix, recordó a Albus mencionando a su hermano, recordó el brillo similar al de Albus Dumbledore detrás de los ojos del anciano, también sintió una nueva fuerza en su alma que nacía de las palabras que había escuchado. Harry por fin parecía comprenderlo todo...

– ¿Usted…? ¿Usted es el hermano del profesor Dumbledore? – lo observó no pudiendo entender cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

El hombre no le respondió. Harry pensó que tal vez fuese un secreto. ¿Tal vez quería dinero? Pero no tenía sentido dárselo, ahora que lo decía, veía las obvias similitudes entre ellos.

Harry le pagó por las bebidas y se puso su abrigo apresuradamente. Corrió hasta la entrada principal del colegio e invocó su Patronus para que lo dejaran pasar. Hagrid apareció corriendo, y ante la vista de él, lo saludó con un abrazo que no lo dejó respirar. Cuando se pudo liberar, no se detuvo a contarle nada al semi gigante, siguió corriendo. Estaba decidido a decirles a sus amigos sobre el descubrimiento. Decidido a obedecer al anciano, al hermano de Albus Dumbledore, decidido a que no tenía sentido seguir evadiendo a la dueña de su corazón, quien le daba las fuerzas para tener esa ventaja sobre su enemigo. Iba corriendo al castillo decidido a encarar a la pelirroja que estaba en Hogwarts para poder así, desafiar a Voldemort y vencerlo.

Nota de autora

Sin comentarios ni aclaraciones…

Le dedico esta historia a los primeros en dejarme reviews!!

GRACIAS!!


End file.
